1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to power control circuits, and particularly to a CPU power control circuit.
2. Description of Related Art
Generally, a computer system includes a motherboard with various chips such as a central processing unit (CPU) mounted thereon, a storage device such as a hard disc, and input/output devices, each of which is known to generate heat when operated in a computer system, especially the CPU.
Typically, a sensor is programmed to be used as a temperature detector for detecting temperature of the CPU. A computer fan is used to facilitate removal of heat to keep the temperature of the CPU within a safe range. If there is something wrong with the computer fan, the heat generated from the CPU may not be dissipated and damage the CPU.
What is needed, therefore, is a CPU power control circuit which can solve the above problem.